lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Did You Know? (Lab Rats)
... Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund were both on Kickin' It *... That Lab Rats was originally supposed to be a show called Billion Dollar Freshman? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams was on Pair of Kings, another Disney XD show? *... That both Douglas and Donald Davenport have a large ego? *... That Spencer Boldman had a recurring role on Disney XD's former series I'm in the Band? *...That the character 'Chase' was originally 'Brad' and Bree did not exist? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams is the younger brother of Tyler James Williams of Everybody Hates Chris and Disney Channel movie Let It Shine? *...That Tyrel Jackson Williams guest starred on Everybody Hates Chris and Good Luck Charlie? *... That Billy Unger starred as Wesley in an episode of Sonny With a Chance? *... That Garrett Backstrom, who plays Ethan, dated Shake It Up star Bella Thorne and Bunk'd star Peyton List? *... That Billy Unger guest starred in the episode "The Wrath of Swan" on Disney XD's Kickin' It? *... That on the set, if you walked out the tunnel from the lab, you would end up in the living room set and the school is next to the lab? *... That Billy Unger guest starred in Disney series A.N.T Farm? *... That Kelli Berglund used to be on the show Hip Hop Harry? *... That Lab Rats and Disney Channel's Austin and Ally share the same stage? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams' brother, Tyler James Williams, was in the episode Back From the Future? *... There is a mini series called Lab Rats: Who is Marcus? in the lead-up to Season 2? Created by Leo and the lab rats? *... That Adam, Bree, and Chase's first initials spell out ABC and Mr. Davenport's and Daniel's first name starts with D, so the original Davenport's spell ABCDE, Because Eddy starts with an E? Also, Leo and Davenport have the same last initial. (Davenport, Dooley) *... That Mr. Davenport is a good martial artist? *... That Billy Unger voiced in a video game called Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception? *... That Marcus is Adam, Bree and Chase's bionic brother, which means he is also Davenport's nephew? *... That Kelli Berglund guest starred on an episode of Disney XD's'' Kickin' It'' called "The New Girl?" *... That Erin Unger, Billy Unger's sister, is in some of the Lab Rats episodes as an extra? *... That Spike gets madder and meaner in every season he appears in? *... That Spencer Boldman was in a movie called 21 Jump Street? *... That Billy Unger has a younger brother named Eric Unger and an older sister named Erin Unger? *... That Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund have done a TRYit! segment with a star from Kickin' It? *... That Kelli Berglund is best friends with Kickin' It's star: Olivia Holt and with Paris Berelc from Mighty Med? *... That Billy Unger, Spencer Boldman, Kelli Berglund, and Tyrel Jackson Williams have all done a My Life segment and a Hot Seat on Disney XD? *... That Marcus is an android? *... That Kelli Berglund is starring in How To Build a Better Boy alongside A.N.T. Farm's China Anne McClain? *... That Spencer Boldman was featured in a DCOM called Zapped ''with Shake It Up's star Zendaya? *... That Kelli Berglund goes to the boys and girls club and teaches the boys and girls how to dance and just to hang out with them? *... That Bree Davenport is a Sagittarius, therefore, she was born between November 21-December 21? *... That Adam, Bree and Chase's real father is Douglas? *... That Spencer Boldman guest starred on an episode of the Disney series ''JESSIE? *... That 2 holiday themed episodes premiered in Season 2? *... That Kelli Berglund and Tyrel Jackson Williams act, dance, and sing? *... That Lab Rats has a DVD called Every Family Has Its Glitches? *... That Douglas Davenport has returned in Season 3? *... That Adam's chip is red, Bree's is blue and Chase's is green? *... That Season 3 and Season 4 premiered with a 1-hour episode? *... That the guy behind the mask is Victor Krane? *... That Billy Unger is in the movie The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone? *... That Madison Pettis, who plays Janelle, had a main role in the Canadian series Life with Boys? She also played Sophie Martinez, the eight year old daughter to President Martinez in the Disney Channel series Cory in the House? *... That Bree destroys her bionic chip in Three Minus Bree? *... That the government finds out about the Lab Rats bionic secret in You Posted What?!? *... That the Lab Rats and Leo are relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy? *... That Victor Krane had a new partner? *... That Douglas gave Leo a bionic arm in You Posted What?!? * ... That Lab Rats is on Netflix? * ... That Leo Howard guest stars in Bionic Action Hero? * ... That The Team falls apart in Rise of the Secret Soldiers? * ... That Leo gets a mission suit in Rise of the Secret Soldiers? * ... That Lab Rats had a crossover with Mighty Med ''in Season 4 called Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med? * ... That Sebastian turned evil at the end of Unauthorized Mission, which was the Season 3 finale? * ... That ''Lab Rats ''was renamed for Season 4 to ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island? * ... That Lab Rats: Bionic Island has a new theme intro? * ... That Douglas gives Leo a capsule for his bionic arm in Under Siege? * ... That Kerry Perry might have been arrested in Under Siege? * ... That Douglas gave bionics to his dog Otis? * ... That Victor Krane gave Otis two more abilities? (Override App and Heat Vision) * ... That Spencer Boldman has an older brother named Jake? * ... That Kelli Berglund did a Charter Commercial in 2009? * ... That Sebastian, along with Lexi and Tank, were arrested in Bionic Rebellion? * ... That Ashley Argota, who portrays Taylor, portrayed Kelli Berglund's enemy in How To Build A Better Boy, and that Lab Rats marks their second time as onscreen enemies? * ... That before Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Tyrel Jackson Williams starred alongside Bradley Steven Perry in Pants on Fire? * ... That Leo is promoted to Mentor in Lab Rats: On The Edge? * ... That Donald gave Leo a bionic leg in Space Elevator? * ... That the audition process for Lab Rats was extremely long? * ... That on September 3, 2015, Lab Rats received a spin-off with Disney XD's Mighty Med called "Lab Rats: Elite Force", starring Billy Unger (Chase), Kelli Berglund (Bree), Bradley Steven Perry (Kaz), Jake Short (Oliver), and Paris Berelc (Skylar)? * ... Marcus came back in the series finale, The Vanishing? * ... That Adam, Bree and Chase have a bionic sibling named Daniel? * ... That Victor Krane, Donald Davenport, and Taylor all survived their apparent deaths during the Bionic War? * ... That Adam is strong enough to knock out the Crusher, the strongest man in the universe? * ...That Lab Rats was nominated for a 2016 KCA award, along with Tyrel Jackson Williams, who portrays Leo? *... Now that Daniel is here, Leo is no longer the youngest in the house? *... There is a spin-off of lab rats call Lab Rats: Elite Force? *... The Lab Rats Season 4 is now available on Netflix? *... That Lab Rats ended on February 3rd, 2016? *... That Lab Rats is the first Disney XD live-action series to be nominated for a Kids Choice Awards. Category:Trivia Category:Trivia Quizzes